


New Beginnings, Part I: An Interlude in Paradise

by LiberalPartyInMyPants



Series: The Josh and Donna Moments We All Wish We Had [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalPartyInMyPants/pseuds/LiberalPartyInMyPants
Summary: The beginning of Josh & Donna's Hawaiian getaway."Not only was she in Hawaii, a place she had wanted to visit her entire life, but she was in Hawaii with Josh. Her Josh, who loved her. The 25-year-old Donna who first suggested this trip all those years ago would have been deeply impressed by 32-year-old Donna."
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: The Josh and Donna Moments We All Wish We Had [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**11/10/2006, Going backward through time zones**

**Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean**

They were set to land in a few hours, at 11 p.m. local Hawaiian time which was 4 a.m. in D.C. They slept deeply for the first five hours of the flight with the armrest between them raised, under the same blanket and sharing a pillow. Josh woke first, the sound of a toddler banging a fork on the folding tray rousing him. The cabin was dark and there was a peaceful hush, occasionally punctuated by baby sounds. No one ended up sitting on the other side of Donna and it felt like they were in a cocoon.

He was relaxed, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in well over a year, really. He reflected on how much had changed within the last month. Leo was gone, Matt Santos was going to be POTUS, he was going to be Chief of Staff to the U.S. President, he and Donna were going on vacation together, and he was about to tell her he loved her.

He pressed the flight attendant button to see if there was any way to make this special. The attendant came and leaned over Donna carefully to avoid waking her. He quietly asked for champaign and chocolate or anything romantic and the flight attendant went to see what she could come up with. The attendant quickly returned with two miniature bottles of sparkling wine, two leis made of artificial flowers, and a bag of peanut M&Ms. Well, it wasn’t Dom Perignon and chocolate-covered strawberries, but it would have to do.

Taking exceeding care not to wake her, he folded down his tray and set everything up. When it looked decent, he laid his head back on the pillow, inhaling her shampoo and waiting for her to wake up. She stirred soon after, opening her eyes with a smile on her face. She looked straight at him and said, “Hi there!” playfully kissing his nose. Both of them were thinking about the many times they had woken up with their heads on each other’s shoulders on Air Force One and the longing they had endured for so many years. Josh cupped Donna’s face with both hands and kissed her thoroughly. She brought her hand up to the back of his head and caressed his scalp, reveling in the passionate kiss.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that every time I woke up to your head on my shoulder on AF1,” he mumbled with his eyes closed contentedly. “Oh, I have _some_ idea…” Donna murmured back right before noticing the spread he had set up for her. She picked up the leis and put the blue and green one on Josh and put the pink and purple one on herself.

“Well, keep doing adorable shit like this and you have a whole week in paradise of getting to do anything and everything that you ever imagined to me,” she stated boldly as she took in the setup. This small gesture showed so much growth in him that she was genuinely turned on. She laughed out loud at her own absurd thought process. The man had surprised her with an all-expenses paid rendezvous in Hawaii and here she was moved beyond reason by plastic cups of wine and M&Ms.

“That’s nine solid years of increasingly vivid sexual fantasies Donnatella, don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he said quietly, below the hum of the airplane. She decided to reward all his gestures, big and small, with raw honesty. She looked straight at him and said just as quietly, “I have years of fantasies myself and I can’t wait to explore them. I’m serious Josh, sometimes I feel like I can never get enough of you. I’ve wished so many times we were the only two people on the planet so we could spend days in bed, exploring each other’s bodies and desires.” He was overwhelmed yet again by love and lust for her.

“Jesus Donna, if you keep talking like that I might die before we ever get the chance.” He squeezed her hands in his own and brought them to his lips, softening his grip. He kissed her knuckles and then softly turned her right hand over and kissed her wrist in a way that was so intensely intimate, her breathing hitched. His eyes were shining, and he had a strangely soft and open look on his face.

“I don’t need three weeks and six days Donnatella. I know what I want, I’ve wanted it for at least four years.” Her heart pounded as she waited for what he would say next, their faces inches from one another. “If you want it too, then I want to be with you. I want us to live together and I want to make love to you every day. I’m tired of being miserable, of work being my entire life. I want more, I want it with you. It was only ever you Donna, it was always about you. I love you.”

She felt as if the world had gone completely still. They were suspended in the air, thousands of feet above the pacific ocean and momentarily, they were also suspended in time. She rested her forehead against his for a second and they both watched as three of her tears fell onto his thigh. She pulled back and with all the pent-up emotion of the last few weeks said, “I love you too Joshua,” before giving him a heartfelt kiss. They looked at each other with love and joy and tears in their eyes, laughing at their journey and where it had brought them. He poured cups of sparkling wine for them and they tapped their plastic cups together, celebrating the massive leap they had just taken forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**11/10/2006, 11:45 p.m.**

**Maui, Hawaii**

They were greeted at the airport by a cute, young local wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and chauffer hat holding a sign that said “Mr. and Mrs. Lyman” in blue marker. Donna found the mistake incredibly funny and glanced at Josh to see if he found the humor in the situation. His face was difficult to read so she said, “Wow, a lot happened during that flight…” He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders with a crooked smile on his face.

Again, she was taken aback by the maturity he was showing. She was certain that seeing that sign would have set him off just 48 hours ago but now, he seemed almost okay with it. They followed the driver, who was named Kai, outside and were accosted by the warm and fragrant night air of Hawaii.

Donna took a moment to appreciate the change in scenery, finding it difficult to believe that they were actually here. She inhaled the scent of salt water and plumeria in the air, enjoying the feeling of humid and warm air on her skin. Not only was she in Hawaii, a place she had wanted to visit her entire life, but she was in Hawaii with Josh. Her Josh, who _loved_ her. The 25-year-old Donna who first suggested this trip all those years ago would have been deeply impressed by 32-year-old Donna.

She opened her eyes and saw Josh and Kai deep in discussion by a Black Car a few hundred feet away. By the time she reached them, her bags had been packed in the trunk and Kai held the back door open for Donna, Josh already inside. She slid onto the seat next to him and clapped her hands excitedly exclaiming, “I can’t wait to see this resort!” Josh laughed and said, “Me too actually, I didn’t get much of a chance to study about it, everything happened so quickly.”

Kai was on the phone and hadn’t gotten in the car yet, so she gave Josh a very sexy thank you kiss. “I still can’t believe you did all of this for us in less than 24 hours,” she told him. He smiled internally, knowing the surprises were just beginning. Seeing how she reacted to the cheap cups of wine and M&Ms on the plane, he was feeling motivated to go bigger. He realized that surprising Donna and making her happy was a very addictive feeling.

Kai got in the car and cheerily said, “Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Lyman! Aloha, welcome to Hawaii. We’re about an hour from your resort, but it’s an incredible drive. If you’re hungry, let me know now because once we hit the road, we won’t have anywhere to stop until we get there.”

Donna was jarred at hearing herself called “Mrs. Lyman” out loud. Rather than correct him, Josh smoothly said, “You can just call us ‘Josh’ and ‘Donna,’ Kai.” She took note of the fact that he didn’t deny that they were married even though he would have been well within his right to do so. He turned to Donna and said “I don’t know about you, but I could use a snack. Kai, do you think we could get a snack somewhere?” She loved this side of Josh, this playful, boyish charming side. She hadn’t seen it since Bartlet’s first term, and she had dearly missed the fun Josh she got to know during the first campaign. He already looked ten years younger and from the amount of dimples she had seen since they woke up on the plane, he was feeling pretty great too.

Kai turned and grinned at them, “I’m going to take you to my favorite beach stall in the area. They’re open late.” He took off down the road and Josh turned to Donna saying “this is gonna be great! Are you hungry?” They had missed the meal on the plane, and she realized she never ate lunch because of Josh’s surprise. In fact, besides the M&Ms, she hadn’t eaten anything in almost 24-hours. “God, I didn’t realize it till just now but I _am_ hungry!”

Kai jumped in saying, “I’m sorry Mrs. Lyman, I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but it’s good that you’re hungry! My buddy’s stand has the best manapua, huli huli, and fish tacos you’ll ever taste!” Donna didn’t know what most of those things were, but she was excited. She also silently registered the use of ‘Mrs. Lyman’ again, with a little less shock this time. They arrived at the stand ten minutes later and Donna was thrilled to see a large bonfire on the beach surrounded by locals eat and drinking. There was also a trio of singers playing ukuleles, local children running and playing, and people going in and out of the ocean. There were a few tables set up to one side, piled high with food.

Josh asked Kai if it was okay for them to eat in the car and once he received the go-ahead, he looked at Donna and said “You get the drinks, I’ll get the food. Let’s meet back here once we’ve got the goods. As much fun as this looks, I just want to get checked in and be alone tonight.” Even though Donna loved the warmth and happiness of _ohana_ that surrounded them, she was more than happy with Josh’s plan. She wasn’t tired, but she was eager to be alone with him.

She walked over to where a makeshift tiki bar had been set up and asked if she could get two piña coladas “to go.” The men behind the bar laughed at that and proceeded to chop the tops off of two massive green coconuts with machetes. Donna watched enraptured, as they used the water from the coconut to whip up a tropical treat loaded with rum and pineapple and poured it back into the coconuts. The bartender popped a long straw in each of the coconuts and re-covered them with the tops he had macheted off. “Here you are ma’am, two piña coladas _to go_.” Donna laughed with them and accepted the drinks, carrying one in each arm, cradled to her chest like basketballs.

Josh cracked up when he saw her. He was carrying several bundles of food wrapped in palm leaves, emitting delicious smells. Her mouth watered as they made their way back to the car. Kai opened the car door for them, and they gleefully fell into the back seat with their loot. “Kai, was this a special occasion?” Donna asked their friendly young driver. “No ma’am,” he responded, “it’s just another beautiful night on the island.” She had only been here for less than an hour, but she already knew Hawaii was going to be her most favorite place on the planet.

They dove into their meal, eagerly unwrapping each parcel. “I just got one of everything and a couple extra for Kai,” he said as he tossed a couple of the small bundles of food into the front seat next to Kai. Donna was touched at his thoughtfulness for their new friend and was glad the man she fell in love with was still there under all that angst and drama. They tapped their coconuts together with a C _heers!_ and took deep gulps of their drinks. Although there was plenty of rum in it, the drink was light and refreshing with an amazing fresh tropical taste that she knew she would never find anywhere else, especially not in the Beltway. Josh looked as happy as he felt, shedding another layer of his neurotic, uptight D.C. self.

The hour-long drive flew by as they ate and drank in companiable silence, taking in the stunning views. For most of the way, they drove on an extremely narrow one-lane road carved into a steep cliff. On their left was the sheer cliff wall shooting straight up into the sky and on their right was an endless expanse of ocean lit brightly by the moon. The alcohol caught up to them and Josh had Kai turn on the radio. They rolled down the windows and the three of them sang along with the Beach Boys and enjoyed the breeze. Again, Donna was amazed by how much getting out of D.C. changed Josh for the better. 

Eventually they ended up on a narrow road, surrounded by sugar cane fields on one side and pineapple fields on the other. Quite suddenly, Kai took a sharp turn and now the road they were on snaked through tall palm trees interspersed with tiki torches. The atmosphere was intoxicating and the anticipation of where they were going gripped Josh and Donna. After a few minutes, a beautiful open-air pavilion covered in torches and tropical flowers and palm fronds appeared in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**11/11/2006, 1:30 a.m.**

**Maui, Hawaii**

Donna gasped as she tumbled out of the car. She was greeted by a beautiful woman with long flowing hair who put another lei on her, this time made of fresh flowers. Donna lifted the lei to her nose and deeply inhaled as she walked over to the golfcart where Kai and Josh were loading up their bags. Once they were all loaded up, Donna gave Kai a hug and Josh shook his hand and handed him a $50 bill. Kai said, “Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Lyman, you guys are the best. You have my number Mr. Lyman, just give me a call when you both are ready to explore the island a bit!” Josh smiled at the kid and said, “Okay Kai, but you have to promise to call us Josh and Donna.”

He just smiled and waved out the window as he drove off. “Okay Mr. and Mrs. Lyman let’s get you settled,” the man driving their golf cart said as they took off, into the trees. Donna was getting used to being called ‘Mrs. Lyman’ and apparently Josh was too. They enjoyed the breeze and fragrance, wondering if the entire island smelled this lovely. Soon, their cart was on a path near the beach, weaving around little huts and villas. They stopped suddenly in front of a beautiful villa that looked like it was divided into four units. They climbed the spiral staircase to one of the upstairs units and their host unlocked the door with a large wooden key that he handed to Donna once they were inside.

“Well, I’ll let you both enjoy. Just give us a call if you need anything. Mr. Lyman, the kitchen is fully stocked like you asked and the tub is full as well. You’ve got a small private pool behind the villa, but you have access to 4 other pools on the property including the lazy river and swim-up bar. We have plantation tours, snorkeling trips, surfing lessons, a full spa service, tennis courts, and pretty much anything else you can imagine. Have a great night!” And with that, they were alone.

Donna threw her arms around Josh and planted hundreds of kisses all over his face. “I cannot believe you did this. This is incredible!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him all over their “room,” although it was more like a luxury condominium. Josh loved watching her joy and responded, “To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Otto found a pretty good deal on this place, I guess because it was so last minute…” He trailed off as they walked past the kitchen/ living room, through two columns and into what was the master bed and bath area. The entire back wall of their unit was made of glass and they had the most unbelievable view of the Pacific Ocean.

To their left, Josh saw a massive four poster king-size bed covered in a sheer canopy. It looked like the posts of the bed were made of fresh bamboo. The more he looked, the more live vegetation he noticed incorporated into the structure of the room. It created a heady, secluded, and wild atmosphere that he was already addicted to. Across from the bed was a stunning mosaic wall with no door, made of sea glass and shells with tendrils of ivy snaking their way across it. They walked around the wall and were greeted by the most inviting bathroom they had ever seen. Everything was made of teak and bamboo with more living plants and flowers seemingly growing from the walls. The floor-to-ceiling glass plane that made up the back wall in the bedroom continued into the bathroom so that you could soak in the massive concrete tub and watch the ocean at the same time. The tub was half-filled with steaming fragrant water, sprinkled with flower petals that Donna now realized were scattered all over their room.

“Oh my god Josh, seriously. This is surreal. How on Earth…?” she sputtered as she turned slowly to take in the entire scene. Josh was very pleased with how his earlier scheming with Kai had turned out. “Let’s try out this bath” he said as he stepped out of his travel-worn clothes. He was all the way down to his underwear and Donna was still fully dressed, admiring the serenity fountain built into the wall of the bathroom. He approached her from behind and started pulling her top off. She turned and put her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to undress her slowly.

“You have really outdone yourself Mr. Lyman. This is easily the most beautiful and magical place I have ever been. I can’t believe it’s all ours for the next week…” He kissed her neck and unzipped her jeans as she went on about how beautiful their surroundings were. They were both in their underwear and she was still prattling on about how excited she was to be in Hawaii. Josh loved this side of her, the exuberant bubbly woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He had not seen this side of her in years, which made him sad. He couldn’t help but feel he was partly to blame for that. He would try hard to make sure he never dulled her shine like that again. He shut her up with a tender kiss, smiling into her mouth at her little squeak of surprise.

“I should have done this years ago Donna, I swear this is the happiest and most relaxed I’ve ever felt in my life,” he told her earnestly. She tweaked his nipples playfully and said “well just you wait buddy, I’m going to show you never-before-imagined levels of happiness and relaxation on this vacation…” She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He unhooked her bra as she did the same thing to her own underwear and soon they were making out, inching their way over to the gigantic bathtub. They broke apart from their embrace and stepped into the tub. There was enough room for them to both sit facing each other, with their legs stretched out next to each other. 

Josh watched as Donna splashed around in her end of the tub, exploring all the salts and oils the resort had generously displayed for them. “Wow Josh, this is just too good to be true,” she sighed. He crawled over to sit next her and said “you’re too good to be true” as he pulled her into his lap. She giggled his favorite sound and squirmed on his lap, causing the water to slosh precariously close to the lip of the tub. She turned to face him, grateful that the tub was big enough for them to comfortably move around like this. He kissed her collarbone and neck and the tops of her breasts when she turned around and soon they were both moaning and panting into the kisses, her sex rubbing against his erection under the water. She reached down between them and repositioned him so that he slid all the way into her. They stayed like that for several moments, Josh sucking on her breasts hard enough to leave marks.

She began moving slowly, not wanting to flood the bathroom. The water sloshed to the rhythm of their bodies as they rocked together, lost in the feeling of the water and the friction. They kissed passionately, their tongues fighting one another for territory in each other’s mouths. She pulled back and panted “more, I want more” before suddenly standing and pulling him up with her. She pushed him back gently, so that he was sitting on the ledge of the tub, his back against the wall. She turned her back to him and slowly sat down, impaling herself with his throbbing and slick hard on.

Josh wrapped his hands around her waist as she began bouncing on him. They both reveled in the new erotic sensations, fucking to the rhythm of the ocean they both could see from their position. He was grunting loudly as she bounced on his dick faster and faster. He reached around to find her clit and rub it as she fucked him. He threw his head back against the wall and tried to hold on until he was sure that she was in the throes of an intense orgasm before he groaned and allowed himself sweet release.

Once they regained their breath, she stood slightly, allowing him to slide out of her. They moved back into the water with Donna leaning back against Josh, his legs cocooning hers. He kissed her hair and face and neck as she leaned languidly back against him. With her eyes shut and a blissful smile, she said “I love you so much Josh. This is so much more perfect than anything I’ve imagined over the years.” He rubbed her thighs and sighed “I love you too. So much. And I’m going to need you to tell me about all these things you imagined over the years.” She laughed at that and responded, “I’ll just show you. Especially when we get back to the White House. There are so many nooks and crannies in that building that we already christened in my mind.”

He chuckled at that and marveled at his luck for the thousandth time since they began sleeping together. He knew being with her would be great, but he could never have imagined the intense combination of heart-aching love and bottomless lust he felt for her. He knew these feelings had always been there to some degree, but he had managed to bury them beneath the facade of their working relationship, his reputation, and multiple successful Presidential campaigns.

The feelings were much harder to ignore once they actually slept together and he had tried, and failed spectacularly, to compartmentalize them like he had become so good at doing with everything else in his life. It turned out denying his feelings for Donna was much easier before he tasted her, felt the warmth and softness of her skin, knew what it was like to be loved by her in the most carnal sense. She had worked her way into every fiber of his being and denying himself of her had made him crazy. He knew now, he was done with that. He would no longer try to live without her, there was no point. Any future he had involved her and it was clear that if was ever going to be happy, it was because he had Donna in his life.

The water began to cool so they got out of the tub and quickly rinsed off in the carwash-like shower. Josh grabbed them a couple of large fluffy white towels and they dried off in the warm and cozy bathroom area. Donna stayed in the bathroom to put lotion on her body while Josh wrapped his towel around his waist and went to explore the room. He saw two fluffy white robes with matching slippers hanging next to the bed. He put one set on himself and grabbed the other one to take to Donna. He stood in the open doorway and watched as she bent over to slather hibiscus scented lotion on her legs.

The sight made his groin stir but he pushed the thought away, knowing they had seven entire days to explore each other. He held the robe open for her and she stepped into with a huge grin on her face. “I like Hawaii-Josh, can we take him back to D.C.?” He gave her a crooked smile and said, “Actually, this isn’t Hawaii-Josh, it’s Donna’s-Josh.” She was genuinely touched by that, even if it was a bit aspirational. “I hope I can keep you this happy Josh, I know it’s how you make me feel. Hopefully we will be able to take some of this magic back with us.”

He felt guilty knowing how crappy his mood had been back home. She probably thought he was just saying things to make her happy here because he had behaved so badly back home, even after they had gotten together. He would work to show her he was serious, that _she_ was what made him happy, whether it was in Hawaii or D.C. He would work to be romantic and make gestures for her when they got back, he wanted her to know that this was a new beginning to the rest of their lives together, not some strange anomaly.

He discovered a hidden door in the glass plane wall that opened easily when he pushed in exactly the right place. They had a huge, comfortable, private to balcony with a spiral staircase leading down to a softly lit infinity pool. They padded out to the luxurious, private veranda to enjoy the night for just a minute before getting in bed. They admired the two-person hammock, egg chairs, and loungers on the balcony, promising to spend the whole day after they woke laying around, swimming, and ordering room service out here. They went back into the room, stripped off their robes, and climbed into the huge bed under the canopy.

They were delighted to discover buttons next to the headboard that lowered shades over the glass walls. “Yeah, I could definitely get used to this” Josh said aloud as the shades lowered themselves and Donna slithered over to him. He gathered her into his arms and inhaled her floral scent deeply. “This is gonna be a great week Donnatella, probably the best of my life.” She laughed at his absurdity and mentioned the three Presidential elections he had won. “Nah, that has nothing on being here with you.”

They kissed, both sighing contently. They were both lost in peaceful thoughts as they drifted off to sleep, of how easy this was, how natural it felt, and how they were both excited to fall asleep like this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so fun to visit Hawaii with these two. I miss traveling like crazy (DAMN YOU COVID!) so I went a little crazy with the details, living vicariously through their exotic vacay. I didn't intend for this to be so fluffy but I'm having fun writing it so there will probably be a few more Hawaii stories before we get back to D.C.!
> 
> I know I haven't communicated much before but I so do appreciate comments so let me know what you think!


End file.
